1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water spraying nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the present invention previously filed an application for a patent on one of water spraying nozzles of this type, which was issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,998. This water spraying nozzle eliminated certain drawbacks of the apparatus of Japanese Patent Application No. 24644/1979 (Laid-Open No. 116459/1980) that had already been known. Namely, the improved water spraying nozzle has a small number of parts which can be easily assembled to allow production of the water spraying nozzle at a low cost, and its handling is easy so that even an awkward woman or child user can easily operate it.
This prior art, however, has the following drawback. That is, when the discharge of water is to be terminated, it is necessary either to move an adjusting cylinder consisting of an outer cylinder fitted around an inner cylinder that constitutes a nozzle body, to a water discharge stopping position relative to the nozzle body, or to close a water faucet through which water is being supplied to the water spraying nozzle. In consequence, the discharge of water continues unnecessarily during the time in which the adjusting cylinder is being moved to the water discharge stopping position, or in which the user moves from the water spraying position to the location of the water faucet. This results in a waste of water.
The prior art has another drawback. Because the water spraying nozzle has no portion which may be suitably gripped by the hand, the user has to grip a gripping sleeve linearly connected to the nozzle body. In consequence, there is a risk that, during such operations as the moving of the adjusting cylinder, the direction in which water is being discharged may deviate from what is intended.